Our magic place
by Takari95
Summary: The childhood memories are those that we raised more tenderness. This fic is one of those memories, a reminder of Tai about his favorite place in the world, a place full of magic only shared with Sora.


** -Our magic place-**

Every year, in summer, we went to my grandparents' town for a pair of weeks. That little trip out of the city was the best moment of the holidays or at least I enjoyed it more than any other. I went out of the house very early in the morning and I spent the entire day running around the village and the fields surrounding it, it was so funny. In addition, I wasn't alone. My best friend always accompanied me in that summer trip and together we got lost among the trees of a small forest which was near the town.

In that forest, we created our most strange tales of fantasy, we were always two great heroes that fought against all kinds of imaginary beings but for us, in that moment, those monsters were completely real. We ran until our legs were hurting us, we climbed trees and stones until we hurt our knees and hands, we fought with sticks we considered large and heavy swords that could have halved an elephant.

My ears were filled with Sora's victorious laugh every time she overcame me in our personal challenges, she always leaned her stick in my chest menacingly and then she stared at me with a new challenge in her eyes. I almost always lost against her. Many times, I suggested she was a princess instead of a knight sitting to wait to see how I overcame all the wicked who wanted to kidnapped her. However, she always refused the idea and accompanied me in all the battles as brave knight.

On a top of a tree a little lower than the other, we found the perfect place to build our secret base, our headquarters, our secret corner. My father helped us to build a small wooden house made with some old boards left over from the construction of grandfather's stable. Sora and I decorated the hut with drawings made by ourselves and we never revealed to anyone the location of our special place to prevent us removed.

For us, that place was protected by a very powerful magic that even the most evil of the giants that always lurked in our adventures trough the woods would be able to break. Little by little, we started to grow and we left our place and the magic in order to start to see the real life…

From that moment, we were never the same children that spent the summer running in the forest, playing football with the other boys and girls of the village or fighting against giants and wizards. No. We were not children. I was the one who later realized the change we had experienced especially after our second adventure in the Digital World.

Now, I'm here, in our special place and I'm thinking about Sora and our relationship. I touch with my fingertips our names written in one of the boards of the hut which is still OK after the past of the time. I smile sadly because now nothing is as it was; Sora prefers to accompany Kari to take a walk before coming with me to the forest. I guess it's normal. However, her voice brings me back to reality. I sack my head by one of the windows and I can see her with a beautiful smile in her face, with her red hair and her big eyes. I go out there and jump from the small tree that in the past seemed as tall as the Tokyo Tower. I look at her with a smile, she is staring at our secret base with that dreamy look that I put too when I remember our happy childhood.

Sora's gaze darkens. Lately, we are far apart from each other and I can't discern the cause of the sudden appearance of sadness in her eyes. However, I put a hand on her shoulder and hug her. When I do it I feel tremendous warmth, I can feel her breath on my neck as she also surrounds me with her arms. She stares at me, her eyes are hypnotizing me and I fall into the trap and let myself go. I slip between her lips and she presses against me. In this moment, I feel that our bodies fit because they seem made for each other as if we had just lying around when we were kids after one of our endless fights. I will always miss those times but I realize that our relationship does not stop there stagnant. Now, our relationship is different and more intense. When we parted, we looked knowingly, lovingly. Hand in hand, we went to our secret base. Sora watches everything with that loving expression on her face and pointed out the place where our names are engraved on the table. She smiles. I take the key of the house of my grandparents and recorded our names once more with today's date on the board and see that it has been ten years since that.

But, despite the pass of the time, I am sure that our secret corner will always be protected by this magic, the magic that has always surrounded me and Sora, the magic of friendship and love.

* * *

**This is my first fic in English and it's a translation of a fic that I've published some time ago. I don't speak English every day because I'm Spanish so it's possible that there would be a lot of mistakes in the fic even though I've made a big effort to make a good translation. I hope you enjoy the story and… Please, review :)**

**Takari95**


End file.
